dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-two
Chapter two of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The Higher-for-Hire gang The Cloudkicker Family and air-pirates quickly board their BV 222-flying-boat and power it on, detach and fly away. Once far enough they activate the charges they planted in one of the Glorious Overlord's wing, blowing it up from the inside. With the wing completely blown off the E.560-tactical-bomber begins to lose altitude. The High Marshal, shocked at his flagship being mortally wounded, orders everyone to abandon ship. The Allies begin to cheer as they see one of two behemoths go down, while the Axis are horrified. With Kit, he was squaring off with Larry plane-to-plane. Both of their teammates join in and engage each other, but Larry and Kit were only focused on each other. "Tell me Kit: how did it feel to be taking the blame for me, that no one believed you? I bet your relatives would think the same if they saw it" Larry taunts, "shut up, you don't know anything about my family!" Kit roared while shooting at Larry, "well I sometimes see how you looked on every Mother's-day and Father's-day: how you always cried over your mommy and daddy asking where they were and who they were, I actually found it entertaining" Larry continues disrupting Kit's concentration, "I said shut up!" Kit repeats stronger and blasts at Larry, even though he was close to crying: knowing Larry was right. What neither of them don't know is everyone else was listening in. "Who is that guy, and how does he know Kit?" Ernie wonders, "well believe it or not Jungle-Aces, but that's Larry: the bully who made Kit runaway from an orphanage" Rebecca informs much to the teenager's shock, "that's the bully? I thought he was locked up right after Kit took off" Rey recalls, "apparently your enemies decided to bail him out" Clara said angrily, "and I thought bullies were bad before" Sam comments. "You know Kit, I wonder how you would feel if you relatives and adopted-family suddenly die before your very eyes" Larry taunts making Kit gasp, and in doing so gave Larry a chance to get around him and shoot him: damaging the right part of the empennage, and with Kit struggling he moves on to carry out his threat and shoots at the flying-boat, "I got it" Gregory says and gets in a dorsal turret and shoots back at Larry, but the teenager was faster and Wildcat and Baloo couldn't maneuver fast enough to dodge all his attacks, "this boy would make a fine protégé" Don Karnage remarks secretly liking Larry's ruthlessness, "you can daydream later Karnage" Riven instructs as Larry hits their fuel-line, "oh no he's hit a fuel line" Baloo gasps and Larry keeps up the barrage: hoping to destroy them right away or keep them from landing until they run out of fuel, whichever came first, and since everyone else was too preoccupied it seems curtains until out of nowhere blaster shots hit Larry in his tail (which had the V-tail design: meaning the rudder was divided in two into a butterfly pose, resembling the letter V, only it was upside-down), "what!?" Larry gasps as he spins out of control down to the base, turns out Kit wasn't beaten yet, "you okay?" he asks his friends, "barely, we're running out of fuel faster than a gun running out of ammo" Wildcat answers, "go back to the base and land, you won't be able to on any of the boats or planes anyway" Kit suggested and they couldn't argue with that, so they all head to land. With the Jungle-Aces, they continue to duke it out with Larry's buddies: they have become a serious threat, going from bullies to murderers. Rey was able to shoot one P.1078-interceptor where it plummets to the water below (though the pilot survived). "I got one" she shouts, meanwhile Ernie was having trouble with his until Bert was able to cripple it, "oh no you don't" Bert vows and continues the pursuit while the enemy-fighter tries to flee, at the same time they were being harassed by the last one, fortunately Felix was able to keep it at bay, eventually Bert gets his kill and the P.1078 goes down, "yes" he cheers momentarily forgetting they were also being chased until they suffer a hit to the left-wing, "focus Bert" Felix demanded while firing at his P.1078, but Ernie beats him to it, "got him" the hyena announced before seeing the flying-boat Larry and Kit heading for the base, "oh, that doesn't look good" he remarks. In the Northrop YB-35, the rest of the Cloudkickers, Ramón Oscar and Dunder see the P 213-fighter go down and knowing it contained Larry, the Cloudkicker-bears would like to go finish him off. "Pilots, take us to the base right now" Jennifer orders, "what?" Oscar wonders, "that Axis-plane contains the monster that tortured us with separating us from Kristopher: Larry" Lumat growls, "oh you mean the bully that Kit knew in the orphanage?" Dunder asks, "exactly" Noland confirms, "are you guys insane?" Wojtek argues only to be grabbed by Jen and brought into her face, "bring, us, there" she demanded scaring Wojtek good, "yes mam" he relents and even Gigantic was a little unnerved to object, so the YB-35 slowly cruises down to the enemy-base, the Jungle-Aces docking in it along the way. At the base's airfield, Larry's plane crashed and lay with a smoking tail. Kit had landed nearby and slowly walks toward the wrecked-plane to see if Larry was alive. He got his answer when Larry bursts out of the cockpit looking like he has rabies. "You will regret that" he vows and pulls out a gun, forcing Kit to back up as the good-guys arrive, quickly Karnage drew out his pistol and shoots at Larry, knocking the gun out of his hand and making Kit turn to them, "you are welcome" Karnage panted after they all ran over to Kit, at the same time the YB-35 lands again on the airfield and after coming to a stop the remaining Cloudkickers Dunder Ramon and the Jungle-Aces arrive, "where is he, the bully?" Lenora demanded and Mad Dog pointed to the weasel who was on his knees cradling his wounded hand, "kill him!" Lumat roars and all the Cloudkickers (Nestor and triplet-sisters included) attempt to give Larry what he deserves, only for Kit to stop them, "look: I know what he did to me hurt you greatly, and that he deserves it, but you'll just become him if you do this" Kit pleads and they felt conflicted: their lust for vengeance was strong, but they knew they would indeed become the very thing Kit said, and didn't want that, "how did you do that?" Larry peeps drawing their attention, "do what?" Kit wonders, "make them reconsider? even though it was an accident, I was responsible for paining them, and you, I practically scarred you all" Larry clarifies: he thought for sure Kit too would want revenge, "see that's the thing Larry: they say scars never feel, but some do" Kit points out, Larry simply looks down, "I wish I was living your life right now: you never were abused by your parents, my mother died from giving birth to me, and my father became hateful toward me because of it, I wished both of them would've died so I wouldn't have endured all that, or at least my dad" Larry lusts, "at least you had one parent at all Larry, I didn't get the chance to know either of mine, and you need to let go, holding onto the past too tightly will only hold you back, I did, and so can you" Kit encouraged making Larry look at him, "it's time to let go Larry, so choose" Kit adds, "maybe you're right, then I choose this!" Larry suddenly says and attacks Kit again, who saw it coming despite trying to help: seems like Larry was either beyond any hope now or just didn't want it, as the crowd back up to give room Larry tried with what was left of his strength to mangle Kit, who remained on the defensive, eventually Larry begins to tire and Kit, seeing his chance, struck out and defeats the weasel, though he wasn't happy about it, the others slowly walk to Kit as he stands there staring at the beaten Larry with remorse, "I'm sorry Kit, I know you were just trying to help him" Rebecca consoles, "yeah, too bad you can't help someone who doesn't wanna be helped" Kit notes as two Allied-soldiers pick up Larry and bring him onboard the mother-ship, Karnage and his pirates returned to their transport-plane and left. With the Axis-fleet, Admiral Houndkoff looked on in sorrow at another battle lost. "Sir, should we retreat?" asked a Thembrian-soldier that came to him, "do it" Houndkoff commanded lightly and the soldier complies. The Axis would live to fight another day, as long as the war lasts, but for how long, nobody knows. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction